five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PTLD/FNATL 1 In A Nutshell
Just in case you don't know I made a parody of the Custard Machine Incident and it was also by ChillyFreeze so go check them out blah blah blah blah. Here comes the parody of FNATL 1. (Here we go again!) Sorry in advance. NightGuard: I love taking this job!!!11!1!1!!11 Screw working at Nintendo. Phone Call: RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING- NightGuard: STFU. (NightGuard slams the phone) Phone Call: YES HELLO HI HOLA GREETINGS THE NAME'S TAD- NightGuard: GO ON WITH LE PHONE CALL. Phone Call: I WANTED TO SAY THAT I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A CLICHE DEATH. SO YOU HAVE TO ACT SAD. OH MAH GUR- Noo-Noo: I'M BACK B*TCHES!!!! NightGuard: What kind of death was that. Meanwhile..... In The Spare Room...... Po: ZZZZ.... YAY!....... ZZZZ...... Tinky Winky: Wake up. WAKE UP. Hey the Guard isn't watching me so maybe I can move. Because when he is watching me that is fatal to my dignity. Po: HEY. WHERE DID THE MOOSIC GO. Po: WEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH (Po drags herself to the office without moving) NightGuard: This job is a total jok- WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU? Po: HELLO. NightGuard: GOODBYE. (NightGuard runs out of building with his feet backwards) Dipsy: I SMELL TABY TOST. BEEPE BEEPEPE EBEPEPE EEBEPPEE. (Dipsy makes car alarm sounds) Laa-Laa: My beautiful oversized f*cking face! It's gone.... Po: Nobody cares Laa-Laa. Laa-Laa: Yeah. I guess nobody does. Noo-Noo: Hey everyone. I just killed a guy. Dipsy: BUWT Y. Noo-Noo: Because he stole my building blocks. Laa-Laa: Hey. Has anyone see the purple guy? Po: Yes. At fazbears f*cking pizza. Tinky Winky: SHE MEANS ME YOU CUSTARD. Dipsy: WAT DOES DIS BUTON DU? (Dipsy turns on the camera and it shows all of them on it) Tinky Winky: YOU TURNED ON THE CAMERA. MY F*CKING EARS. AND DIGNITY. PTLD-93: I'M BACK PEOPLE. Laa-Laa: oh shit. Noo-Noo: (Slams into PTLD knocking him out the building) PTLD-93: I am bored again. I think I will go possess somebody again. (PTLD-93 possesses Po) Po: Hey. I feel funny once again. How about we make Tubby Custard? YAY! Dipsy: YAY! Tinky Winky: YAY! Laa-Laa: YAY- oh f*ck. Po: I think this should do the trick..... (Po grabs herself and shoves her into the custard) Engineer Guy: Hmm...... Suddenly in my head. I feel love towards that building over there. (Engineer Guy runs over to the building and grabs all the Tubbybots except Po) Po: Alright..... Hello?..... Is anybody there?.... Are you still there?...... HELLOHIAREYOUSTILLTHERE?.... (Even More Fat Engineer Guy grabs Po and runs away with her) EDIT: Also. For Even More Fat Engineer Guy. Yes. That is fat with a capital F. Dipsy: Why are we stuck inside this box. Laa-Laa: No idea. Hey I just got an idea. Let's touch Tinky Winky's eye. Tinky Winky: NO. PLEASE DO NOT. Laa-Laa: Tinky. I have to do it. I am dumb I don't know any better. Tinky Winky: Oh yeah. (Laa-Laa touches his eye) (Every Tubbybot turns into plushies) Plush Po: WAT. Engineer Guy: TIME TO GIVE THE BROKEN TUBBYBOTS POTATO HEADS. Plush Noo-Noo: Here we go again.... PTLD-93: (appears in front of Noo-Noo) I AM BACK- (Noo-Noo kicks PTLD out the nonexistent building) PTLD-93: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..... The End Epilogue... Business Guy: Alright. How should we attract a new Nightguard to this job? Manager: Even more Tubbybots? CEO: An office fan? Random Guy: Higher pay? (Business Guy pushes the random guy out the building) Category:Blog posts